


Lemon Pledge and Skimpy Shorts

by jake99peralta



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Fluff, ZADE, hart of dixie - Freeform, wade kinsella - Freeform, zoe hart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake99peralta/pseuds/jake99peralta
Summary: Wade stops by the carriage house and as you can imagine, things don't go as planned. Fluffy





	Lemon Pledge and Skimpy Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> No real plot but I hope yall like it. Zoe/Wade.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything related to Hart of Dixie except a few pervy fanfics and a yearning for more.

The minute Zoe Hart crashed his Friday night guitar hero jam session in her raggedy nighty and messy hairdo, not giving a damn what he thought about her, Wade knew he was in trouble. He’d never met a woman before whose pants didn’t fall right to the floor upon being introduced to the Kinsella charm. Until Zoe that was. Even after their sloppy little make out session on Miller Road it still wasn’t until months later when he realized he was in love.

Yet again it was Friday night, only this time months later. They were still at the peak of their sexual frustration and at each other’s throats but not in the way he would like. It was only a matter of time before something happened between them. Both had been on edge around each other all week and insults were hurling at rapid rates. 

It was one of the rare Friday nights he wasn’t working, since Wally doing some emergency electrical renovations and the Rammer Jammer was closed for a few days. 

Lavon talked him into staying at the Plantation for the night, playing video games and having some beers. It was like any other weeknight that he wasn’t working honestly. 

Lavon groaned. “No no no. Lavon Hayes did not just lose again.”

Wade chuckled. He knew by Lavon’s referring to himself in 3rd person that he was distraught. “On that note mayor, I’m gonna go. Might I suggest you take this time to practice so you can keep up?” He joked, mooching one more beer out of his fridge for his walk home. 

On his way out he vaguely heard the game starting again and some grumbling coming from the living room. He cracked open his beer, dropped the cap in the trash and took off down the path toward the edge of the property. 

He couldn’t help but notice that the carriage house was lit up and Zoe had opted to stay in for the night too. Maybe this was his chance to make his move. 

One of his favorite Jason Aldean songs escaped the house. It was one of those ‘sexy country’ songs that people couldn’t help but dance to, the kind you play on a Friday night to relax and unwind from a long week and apparently Zoe Hart was no exception. 

He’d seen Zoe on the dance floor of the Rammer Jammer from time to time, but nothing like this before. She had shorty shorts on that were so tight they left nearly nothing to his imagination. Her tank top was skimpy and there was no way she could have a bra on under that little thing or he would have been able to see it. 

Her hair was pulled up on top of her head, as messy as it was the first night they’d met. She had an old washcloth in her hand and bottle of lemon Pledge in the other. She was cleaning. 

There was obviously a part of him that knew he shouldn’t be standing outside of her door, watching her. He realized how creepy that came off and didn’t intend on standing there for as long as he did. He walked up to the carriage house meaning to knock and give her a hard time before he officially retired for the night but seeing her so comfortable threw a wrench in those plans.

She pulled a step stool out of the corner and climbed up, barely able to reach the ceiling fan she was going for. Seeing her stretching up trying to clean the blades of that ceiling fan was all but doing him in.

As she cleaned each blade she rotated her ass to the music, letting small moves he had never seen her do before escape. As she sang along to the music the corners of her mouth pulled up into a smile. She was in a world all her own, more relaxed than he had ever seen her and it was unusually attractive. Watching a woman clean had never ‘done it’ for him before and he didn’t think it ever would but it did, no matter how that made him come off. 

Instead of interrupting her and hassling her like he originally planned to, he left her to it. She was so wound up most of the time this is exactly what she needed. He was just impressed she had this mode at all. Zoe Hart surprised him again. 

Once he made the short walk around the pond, he walked into the gatehouse, stripped down and picked up his guitar. He loved unwinding with his guitar. But then he realized he loved Zoe Hart and thinking about her dancing around in her skimpy pajamas more.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and let me know what you think : )


End file.
